The present invention relates to a frame structure, which is adapted to be mounted between a horizontal lower balcony slab and a horizontal upper balcony slab located straight above the former and is arranged to support wall plates for at least partial building-in of the space between the balcony slabs and which has a lower horizontal sectional element arranged to be attached to the lower balcony slab, an upper horizontal sectional element arranged to be attached to the upper balcony slab, an intermediate horizontal sectional element and two vertical sectional elements, the upper and the intermediate horizontal sectional elements being arranged to support between themselves wall plates, such as glass plates, which are horizontally displaceable relative to each other.
In a frame structure of this type, which is known from Swedish patent specification 9400600-4, the intermediate horizontal sectional element has three parallel ribs at its upper side, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the sectional element and constitute guides for a respective one of the glass plates which are horizontally displaceable thereon. The intermediate horizontal sectional element upper side which is somewhat inclined downwards to the outside of the frame structure, is extended outwards by a draining metal plate or drip metal plate which extends along the whole intermediate horizontal sectional element. This metal plate is somewhat more inclined downwards than said upper side. The two guide ribs nearest the outside of the frame structure have a plurality of through holes which are positioned nearest the upper side of the intermediate horizontal sectional element and which allow water to pass. Water, which collects in the ducts between the guide ribs, flows through these holes out on the metal plate and, thus, does not remain in these ducts. Consequently, the water is drained off via the metal plate. However, there is a great risk that the water, for instance owing to strong winds, is pressed against the outside of the balcony wall and flows down along the same, and further down to the outside of an underlying balcony wall etc. As a result, the balcony walls get dirty, which, naturally, is unsatisfactory.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a frame structure which eliminates this disadvantage and, consequently, drains off water without making the balcony walls dirty.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a frame structure which is of the type stated by way of introduction and is characterised in that at least one of the two vertical sectional elements is a hollow sectional element, and that the intermediate horizontal sectional element has a water collecting means, which forms a longitudinal draining groove, which leads into the hollow sectional element.
The intermediate horizontal sectional element is conveniently a hollow sectional element, the interior of which forms said groove and which in its upper part has holes which are arranged to conduct water into this hollow sectional element. Preferably the hollow sectional element, which forms the intermediate horizontal sectional element, has in its bottom a groove-shaped depression which forms said groove.
In a preferred embodiment at least one of said vertical sectional elements has at its upper and/or lower end a tubular connecting element, which makes it possible to connect this vertical sectional element to a corresponding sectional element of an identical frame structure located above and/or below the vertical sectional element. The connecting element conveniently consists of a rubber sleeve.